Black Cat
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: Our favorite Cloud Guardian got into the wrong end of the new Bazooka Gianini made and unsuspected Chrome took care of him for a day. 1896. Birthday Ficlet to SnowXButterfly!


**Black Cat**

**Summary: Our favorite Cloud Guardian got into the wrong end of the new Bazooka Gianini made and unsuspected Chrome took care of him for a day.  
><strong>

**Hi, I'm back again with a one-shot! I wanted to write this for a long time and actually had an outline written out during one of my ancient civilisation class last sem. **

**dedicating this to **_SnowxButterfly**, **_**who adores 1896 fics and having her birthday today. Happy Birthday!** **Also dedicating the Alternative Ending to **_Deadly-Chronicle_**, who requested it. LOL**

**I do not own KHR.**

* * *

><p><strong>Black Cat<strong>

Tsuna wondered if he did anything wrong in his past life. Staring at the thick wall of purple fog, the brunet wondered if he had enough time to write his will.

"I really, really should pass a law banning Shouichi and Gianini from tinkering with the bazooka." Tsuna lamented, as the purple smoke drifted away.

The Vongola Decimo, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tetsuya and Reborn lean in to see… a ferocious-looking cat _glaring_ up at them.

_Oh, dear._

Tsuna shrieked his infamous shrieks as the _cat _leaps at him and began to scratch the poor boy. Everyone moved forward (except Reborn, who chuckled evilly) to help the poor Mafia Don pry the cat off him.

"Bossu?" chrome stared weirdly as she watches Gokudera and Tetsuya trying to pry a big, angry cat from tearing the poor Decimo apart. The young purplenette was on her way home when she heard the commotion.

"A-ah…Chrome-chan! Look out!" Tsuna yelled as Gokudera finally able to separate the cat and accidentally tosses it to the unsuspected girl.

"E-eh?" Instinctively Chrome grabs hold of the cat as the both of them fell to the ground. Tsuna closes his eyes, waiting for the explosion when he heard a purr.

Wait.

_What?_

* * *

><p>Cats' loved ear massages. If there was one thing Chrome had remembered during her short life as Nagi, it was that. The cat sitting on her lap lowered down even more, his eyes shutting close out of bliss. A deep purring sound started to emerge from his throat, sending vibrations up Chrome's arms. The girl smiled. Cats had always being her favorite animals…other than birds of course.<p>

Gokudera, Tetsuya and Tsuna watches dumbfounded as the cat purred ecstatically. Yamamoto (bless his soul) was laughing, his hand shakily managed to take a picture with his phone.

"Ah, Chrome-chan? A-aren't you afraid? The c-cat is a bit…ah, scary." Tsuna finished lamely as he eyed the cat. He could have sworn the cat was glaring at him when he heard Tsuna spoke.

"I like cats." Chrome admitted shyly as her hand rubs the cat's tummy. The purring became louder as the black cat now stretched in delight on her lap.

Tsuna wonder if the cat going to kill them when this is all over.

"Chrome, can you take care of the cat for a while for us?" Everyone turned when Reborn reappeared with a sheepish-looking Gianini. "At least you could do as one of Dame-Tsuna's mist guardian."

"Reborn!" "Sure, I would love to. Ah, that is if you let me Bossu." The girl smiled up to the brunet. Tsuna, who haven't the heart to refuse her, not with those bright violet eye staring up at him, could only nod.

The girl smiled brightly as she stood up, cuddling the now happy-looking cat tightly to her chest. "By the way, Bossu, does the cat have a name?"

Horrified, the boys could only stared each other while Chrome watched in confusion. It was an easy, straight forward question, isn't it?

Reborn could only watch in amusement. _Let see how you get out of this one, Dame-Tsuna?_

"Err, ah, eh?" Tsuna felt as if he was treading on a mine-field. Answer this wrongly and someone might land himself in a hospital; namely him.

Luckily for the doe-eyed sky-flame user, Kusakabe quickly intervened.

"Kyo. Kyo-kun." The pompadour-haired prefect quickly said, looking everywhere but not at the cat. He had the feeling someone is going to bite him to death when this is all over.

"Oh." If possible, Chrome's smile turned even brighter, "it's a nice name, don't you think, Kyou-san?" the girl cuddled the cat to her face in delight. That cat however was staring at the boys in half-anger…_and gratitude_. "Then, bossu, I'll see you around."

Tsuna waved the purplenette as she walked away with the cat before turning back to Gokudera.

"Ne, Gokudera-kun, should we tell her the cat is Hibari-san?"

"Better not, Juudaime. She might faint in shock." Gokudera nodded as Gianini walked away with Reborn, muttering about looking for a solution while Kusakabe was leaning against the wall, an aura of gloominess and dread surround him.

"Kyo-san is going to kill me…"

Tsuna wonder if there still time for him to buy a ticket to somewhere far away.

* * *

><p>Hibari meanwhile was having the dilemma of his life. He, the strongest Vongola Decimo guardian, the demonic skylark of Namimori, was purring.<p>

Not only was he purring, he was also was all over his sworn enemy's vessel.

Damnit.

"_Stop acting like an herbivore, Damnit! My reputation… ah, that felt soo good…Ah, no! Stupid herbivorous feelings… aah, that's right, over there. Oooh, that feels nice…I'm going to bite everyone to death!...ah, not her…ooh…that felt really, really good… "_ And those were just some of the thoughts running around in the prefect-turned-cat.

* * *

><p>Chrome, meanwhile, was having the time of her life. Sitting under the cool shade of the oak tree, on one of the benches in the Namimori Park, she couldn't help but run her fingers through the extremely soft, silky fur, petting him in delight as the cat deeply purred in pleasure.<p>

"Ah, my darling Chrome. There you are!" Chrome looks up to find Rokudou Mukuro looking down at them. The hereto chromic illusionist smiled indulgently at the girl. Unknown by the both of them, Hibari woke up from his half-catnap and bristled when he heard Mukuro's voice. "I've being looking all over for you. Oya," he noticed the black cat glaring at him. "Where did you pick up such a mangy-looking cat?"

Hibari puffed-out in anger, hissing and yowling, launched itself on Mukuro. The boy went down with a loud scream as the cat began to screeched, scratched and basically biting the hapless illusionist to death.

"Ah, Kyou-san, Mukuro-sama!" Taking her life in her own hand, Chrome quickly summons illusionary vines and used it to separate the both of them. After giving a cursory glance at her Master, Chrome quickly grab hold of the cat when she noticed the cat slinked back to attack the injured illusionist.

Mukuro winced as he tried to move his mangled hand. He took note of several scratches and bite marks that litters all over his exposed skin, especially on his face. Glaring angrily at the cat, he could have sworn that the cat was staring at it smugly as it happily squirmed in the violet-eyed hold.

"I'm really, really sorry, Mukuro-sama. I don't know what's wrong with the cat. It seemed so placid just now." Chrome rambled as she repeatedly apologized at the hereto chromic eyed boy. Mukuro merely waved the apology away as he tried to move without wincing painfully.

"It's ok, my darling Chrome. It's not your fault." Mukuro tried to pat her head but change his mind when he noticed the cat she was holding eyed him beadily. He could have sworn he saw claws peeking out from under its paws, ready to shred him into pieces.

"Oya, I think I better find some bandages for my wounds. See you around, darling Chrome." He waved the girl as he walked away, muttering to himself, "Could have sworn those eyes looked familiar…"

Chrome stared at the retreating figure before sitting back onto the bench. She looked at the cat, which was staring back at her, and couldn't help but wonder. Now where had she seen that shade grey before?

"That wasn't nice, Kyou-san." The cat actually looked _amused_ when Chrome tried to scold him. "Mukuro-sama was just joking. You don't have to be that mad." Chrome looked so sad that the cat couldn't help but sat up and placed a paw gently at her cheek as the steel-grey eyed cat stared at her.

The purplenette couldn't help but sighed. _The cat looked soo sad! _"No, Kyou-san, I'm not angry at you. I just wished you didn't react that badly at him." The cat meowed mournfully that Chrome finally giggled. She pulled out a purple ribbon from her pocket and tied it on his neck. The cat batted the silver bell on the ribbon, looking inquiring at her.

"Ah, that?" she smiled. "This is so I can hear you before you attack anyone. See?" the bell tinkled softly when Chrome struck it with her finger.

She could have sworn the cat was sulking as it turns it back to her.

She laughed.

* * *

><p>At the Namimori-chuu rooftop, Tsuna stared worriedly at the newly-modified bazooka. Behind him, Yamamoto was leaning against the wall, as he and Kusakabe watched Gianini, Shouichi and Spanner fussed over the bazooka. Besides Tsuna, Gokudera was in his full 'punk-geek' mode, writing down the procedure in his notebook in G-script.<p>

"Bossu?" everyone turned to find Chrome by the door, holding the black cat tightly to her chest as the cat watched them warily, especially at the bazooka Gianini was holding. "What is that?"

"Ah, Chrome. We're just looking for you." Tsuna said in relief but couldn't help but cringed under the scary aura the cat was emitting. "Can we borrow the cat, please?"

"Why?"

"Err, um…" Tsuna looked around for help.

"We need to conduct an experiment on it." Reborn squeaked, standing on the railing, smiling his mysterious smile.

"Experiment?" she asked, wide-eyed, hugging the cat closer.

"Ah, nothing harmful, I promise!"

"Okay then." Reluctantly she put the fidgeting cat onto the chair Gianini pointed. Everyone, except Chrome, quickly edge away as Shouichi threw the bazooka at the cat.

"Ah, Kyou-san!" the girl yelped when the bazooka exploded, covering the cat in a thick purple mist. The girl ran into the fog as others watched warily. Mukuro, who appeared out of nowhere and covered with bandages from head to toe, was shushed as everyone waited with bated breath.

Blindly, Chrome groped in the mist, yelped when she crashed into someone. The mysterious some-one held her steadily, hugging her to his chest.

"Arigatou." The person whispered huskily at her ears.

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>Everyone was stared, flabbergasted as the mist wafted away. Stood at the middle of the rooftop, was Hibari Kyouya In his full clothed, human form, declawed and de-furred (thankfully!) hugs Chrome tightly. Realizing the mist was gone, the both of them quickly separated, Chrome were blushing several shades of red as the formerly cat-turned-prefect pulls out his tonfa.<p>

"Kamikorosu."

Everyone, including Mukuro (for once of his accursed lifetime) fled for their definitely short life as Hibari chased them all over Namimori Chuu, leaving Chrome alone, blushing and a strange feeling in her chest.

It was later, both Hibari and Chrome remembered about the purple sash with the silver bell he was wearing on his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Alternative Ending<strong>

"Ah, Kyou-san!" the girl yelped when the bazooka exploded, covering the cat in a thick purple mist. The girl ran into the fog as others watched warily. Mukuro, who appeared out of nowhere and covered with bandages from head to toe, was shushed as everyone waited with bated breath.

Blindly, Chrome groped in the mist, yelped when she felt something soft jumping into her arms. Looking down, she was happy to found the black cat purring.

"Ah, Kyou-san! I was so worried!" she hugged the cat to her face as the mist drifted away.

Shouichi slumped in defeat. "Ah, Tsuna-kun, it didn't work."

"Wait." Everyone turned to Reborn, who watching Chrome hugging the cat. "Watch carefully."

Chrome giggled in delight as the cat squirmed happily and gasped when the cat put its paw on her cheeks and start licking her.

"Ah, Kyou-san. It tickles!" Both of them didn't notice the cat was glowing. With a sudden 'Poof!' Chrome nearly fell down when someone catch her. Looking up, she saw Hibari Kyouya, in his full clothed, human form, was catching her, his face was beet-red and the silver bell he was wearing around his neck tickled softly.

Tsuna fainted in horror while Mukuro, for the first time of his life, struck dumb. "It was a late reaction." Reborn nodded to himself before Leon transform itself into a hang-glider and jump off the roof.

"K-K-Kumo-san?" Chrome blinked before her brain caught up with what was happening. "K-Kumo-san was Kyou-san?" the prefect could only nod.

"I-I p-pet you, h-hug you…oh god, Kumo-san... licked..." she promptly fainted, her face was an interesting shade of red.

Gently putting the girl onto the floor, Hibari turned to the rest, his spiked tonfa were out.

"Kamikorosu."

Everyone ran for their damned life as Hibari chased them all over Namimori Chuu.

Hibari and Chrome couldn't look into each other's eyes for the entire year after that incident…


End file.
